It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by Imalthea Lynch
Summary: DISCONTINUED but you can still read it if you want.
1. You Are Unicorn

**I hope you like this. English is not my maternal language, but I did my best… Everything that you need to know should be in the story itself. **

Puck clenched his jaws and walked straight to the ladies' room, ignoring the odd looks he earned from the people on the hallway.

There she was, fixing her eye makeup by the mirrors, her handbag lying on the floor. She didn't turn her head or greet him in any other way either. Puck took his time to look her up and down. She wore a lovely, white dress with blue patterns and pair of high heeled flip flops. When Quinn still didn't speak (Puck knew she had always hated when he looked her _that _way, and he knew she saw her from the mirror), Puck grunted in annoyance. "Quinn, don't try to pretend you don't know me even though you quit glee club."

It was true. After they came back from New York City, she had decided to stop coming to the meetings, and at the beginning of their senior year she had quit glee club. But Puck was thankful that she didn't go completely crazy serial killer. Or joined to the Skanks. Yes, the Skanks. They were the garbage of McKinley high. One of his most trusted sources had said that they had asked Quinn to join them. Thank to every god that there was that she didn't do it. Puck would've gone nuts too if she would've done something stupid when he was out of the town. Like took a tattoo of some cheesy TV-star. Or dyed her hair. But Quinn would never do that to herself.

Quinn licked her bottom lip and spoke hesitantly. "So, Shelby's back."

"She wants us to see Beth. " Puck stated as calmly as he could. What was the point of avoiding the obvious? Quinn wasn't a fan of Shelby's, so Puck thought it was wiser to move to their shared interest.

"What are you going to do then?" Quinn finally turned to Puck and looked directly into his eyes. Her hazel eyes seemed to pull him back at the time.

_It was summer, one year ago. Quinn and Puck had continued dating after giving up their baby Beth. Puck was still a douche, but he wasn't stupid. Quinn obviously wasn't okay. Almost every time they met, her eyes were blank and she was distant in every way. When Puck kissed her perfect lips, she just surrounded and let him be a douche that he was every time. The rosy pink shade on her cheeks had faded away along the way._

_Sometimes she had good days, too. She laughed and her lips were warm and her eyes were full of joy. In those days she worked up to get the fit she was before her pregnancy. In those days they went to park and swung together. But all that disappeared in a second when she saw little children. Her eyes got glassy and she turned pale. _

_One day, Puck had kissed her passionately in his car, begging her to kiss back. When she didn't Puck pulled back and frowned. "Q, what the hell is going on with you?" Quinn's eyes watered in less than a second and she breathed deep. "I think we should break up." _

"What am _I_ going to do?" Puck hissed. He dumped his plan to be calm and understanding towards her. Hell no, she had ruined his script of this conversation. In his version of this shit she would've instantly agreed to meet Beth, join back to glee club and let Puck and his miserable life crawl back to her life. "What are _we_ going to do?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow in her sexy way. She probably didn't know how fucking hot it was. Her eyes showed no pain or remorse when she said coolly. "You're not allowed to be here."

"Don't you worry about that," Puck dismissed her effort to get out of this situation. It was now or never for them. "Worry about our baby. Beth needs us in her life." He knew he should've been tired of saying that, but somehow he couldn't find himself bored when he was with his baby mom.

Quinn hissed through her teeth. "Don't rub her name in my face."

"Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth –, "Puck repeated their daughter's name, until Quinn raised her hand to slap him straight in to face. "_Stop it!_"

He grabbed her from her wrist and snapped. "I'll let you go if you agree to meet our daughter. How many times I have to say that _she needs us_."

"There are no us." She says those four words slowly, ripping his heart apart.

"_What?" Puck choked the word out of his mouth. "No?" Quinn looked sick under him and he backed to the driver's seat. His babe rose up and stroked the hem of her tunica with her slender fingers. She wiped away while avoiding his partly angry, partly desperate look. "I just can't do this anymore."_

"_We'll get over this." Puck insisted, even when he didn't know what they meant by _this_. "I'll do whatever I can. I can do better. I won't talk to any other girl but you." _

"_It's not you." Quinn whispered eye closed. "You're been great, and I couldn't ask for more. I-I… I doubted you at first, but you truly-"she put her hand over his "-really proved can make a commitment when you really want it." _

"_Then what it's about?"_

"_I don't know." She answered, letting go of his hands. "I just don't know." She opened the door of passenger's side and got up. "Thanks, Noah." _

_Puck heard how the door closed behind her, but he didn't turn to look after her. He just put his head against the head and shed single tear. _

"Whatever. Just do it." Puck lied to her and let go of her wrist. She picked up her handbag and licked her lip once again. "Come to the choir room after school. We'll meet Shelby there. Maybe she can make you understand how stupidly you'll act if you don't want to meet Beth."

Puck turned and walked to the door, reached for the door handle but turned back to her. "And come back to glee club. We all miss you. Especially now."

He thought he saw Quinn smiling softly to his last two words but he left too soon to be sure.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Pure Imagination

**I have always hated Shuck, so this story won't have it. The end. **

Puck paced the floor of the choir room. The clock seemed to be slower than ever as it neared to four o'clock. Shelby was already with him, sitting on the piano. At first, she had tried to set up conversation, but Puck had cut it short, insisting for them to wait Quinn.

"She'll come." Shelby had said to him. "I would've come to meet Rachel if Hiram and Leroy had set up something like this."

"It's different." Puck had retorted to her. "You're not like pair of gays. No offense."

One minute. Puck didn't know why it mattered so much to him. He could still meet Beth even if Quinn wouldn't. It was just one minute. That was the time Quinn had to walk through the hallway. To win her doubts about all of this. Why wasn't he with her right now?

_Quinn had been by her locker, chatting with some random Cheerio Puck had probably slept with. He didn't know why he wanted to hurt himself by talking to her. "Go away." He snarled to the brunette Cheerio, who looked afraid and walked away. Quinn looked distracted by his rudeness, but he didn't bother to care. _

"_So, dancing partners for the sexual dance, huh?" _

"_I didn't remember how much Mr. Schue liked to torture us." Quinn flashed a cold smile, but her eyes sparkled in a way that revealed she wasn't a cool towards him as she wanted. Puck didn't dare to ask her why they had broken up, though. "But I guess we already know the moves." Puck chuckled dryly to her effort of a joke. Quinn searched him through with her eyes, as if she wanted him to say something specific. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." Quinn bit her bottom lip, sounding disappointed. She straightened her Cheerio uniform, and looked at him. "No congratulations?" _

"_Yeah." Puck said bitterly, but she seemed to pretend she didn't hear it dripping through his words. "Back at the top." _

"_Well, see you at glee rehearsals." She waved her hand and walked away from him, shutting her locker before going. Puck called after her. "Lookin' good, Fabray!" _

_Fine. If she wanted to pretend like she hadn't been pregnant with his baby under six months ago, that's fine. If she wanted to treat it as a joke, that's fine. If she wanted to play with Puck, that's fine. At least she spoke to him. For now._

Puck sighed in relief when Quinn walked shyly to the room, her face pale and her fists clenched. Shelby rose from the piano where she had sat. "I'm so glad you decided to come, Quinn. How are you?" The new biology teacher smiled warmly, not noticing how sick Quinn looked. Puck seriously thought she would throw up then and there and hurried to help her. "Hey, sit down." He guided Quinn to sit on one of the chairs with his hand on her shoulder.

"I need you both to know that I don't expect you to be perfect. I'm still her mum, and I hope you'll respect me and Beth enough to understand it." Shelby reassured them, standing tall in front of them. "You don't need to be like her parents or –"

"Why am I here, then?" Quinn asked sharply. She seemed to have gotten control over herself. Her hazel eyes blazed and she shook Puck's hand (which he realized he had forgotten on her shoulder) away from her.

"I want you guys to be Beth's family with me. Time goes fast. She's only one year old now, but after five years, she'll be six. And after another five years, she'll be eleven, and before you notice, she'll be heading to college." She noticed Quinn's bored look and crossed arms and got back to her point. "It'll be too late soon. I want you two to be like- like her godparents."

"She doesn't have ones?" Puck looked stunned. Shelby must've known hundreds and hundreds of people back in New York City, but her daughter didn't have godfather _or_ –mother? That was odd.

"I kind of wanted you to be something like that to her, as I said." Shelby looked embarrassed for the first time. Puck glanced at Quinn. The blonde's eyes drifted around the room, as if she was looking for her words, as if they had hid somewhere under the black piano. Shelby continued after sighing. "I know it hurts. But don't you want to know what she likes? What's her favorite stuffed animal? What her laugh sounds like? What she looks like?"

Quinn's eyes lit up and she asked eerily. "What she l-looks like?"

Shelby smiled more confidently and whispered softly. "Close your eyes, both of you."

Puck heard how Quinn breathed raggedly beside him. He closed his eyes, and Quinn did the same, because Shelby continued with her oddly cozy voice. "Imagine what it would be like… You two. Christmas Eve. The three of us in the living room. Aunt Quinnie and Uncle… Puck. Yes, Uncle Puck. We're waiting for Beth to wake up from her nap so that we could finish decorating the Christmas tree. The tree is gorgeous." Puck didn't need to hear the rest, because his imagination did it for Shelby.

_Yes, the Christmas tree was gorgeous, because Puck had searched it for hours and hours. Only best would do for his ladies. The tree was more than green. It was Green with capital G. And it still smelt like the forest. _

_Quinn and Shelby were cooking their dinner. Turkey, green beans, corn and mashed potatoes. Quinn had scooped the mixing bowl of the pumpkin pie with her little finger. It looked so sexy that Puck could've taken her then and there. Yes, he was still a douche in the future. But in a good, charming way. Puck and Quinn wouldn't be there the next morning, so they'd have Christmas dinner tonight, as Shelby had wanted. The smell of the food was heavenly. He looked at his ladies, chatting like best friends. _

_When Beth woke up, they decorated the tree. Quinn took pictures with her candid camera, smiling like she had never smiled before. Later she'd put the pictures to her photo album with Puck's help, and they'd laugh and kiss sweetly. _

_Puck raised Beth to air so that she could put the Christmas star to the top of the tree. Later that night, after they had eaten, given their perfect gift to Beth, said goodbyes to Shelby and their little baby, Puck would drive Quinn to her place, and before they'd part for the night, they'd kiss._

"So, are you in? Noah?" Shelby snapped him back to Earth.

"Hell yes!" He didn't bother to hide the triumph in his voice. He looked at Quinn, who had bit her lip so hard it was bleeding.

"Quinn?" Shelby asked softly. "How about you?"

The beauty nodded and took a photograph that Shelby handed to her. "I'll leave you too alone now. I'll call you, and we can meet again." She walked away from the room, her footsteps echoing in the silence.

Puck instantly crouched to look at the picture. Quinn's hand shook slightly and her eyes were watered once again. Puck couldn't help but sigh when he saw the perfect creature in the photograph. "She's just like you…"

**Another chapter. I try to keep them short so I don't go on and on and on writing something completely stupid.**


	3. Life In Photos

**A few things you should know before you read this.**

**I've never watched West Side Story, so I based this chapter's mentions of it to what I saw in Glee. **

**I don't know anything about juvie, so I had to guess the scene.**

**Puck and Quinn won't meet Beth till chapter five or six. Sorry. I just feel like it. **

**I didn't include Lucy Caboosey thing in this, because… it still feels like fanon to me. **

**I don't own Glee. Obviously. **

**English is still not my maternal language.**

**Thanks for the alerts and stuff. I love you guys. **

It had been a week since their little talk with Shelby and nothing had happened with Shelby. She had texted them that Beth had Chicken pox and the biology teacher had asked Figgins for a few weeks off.

It was magical how much could happen in one week.

Firstly, Puck had managed to restore his friendship with Quinn. It had been surprisingly easy. Puck had actually even asked what it was about. She had smiled and stated that she really wasn't bad person and wanted to meet Beth and even if she didn't still like Puck very much, she couldn't deny that he was Beth's father ("after all, it's my fault that I let you screw me over".)

Secondly, Quinn had joined back to glee club. Everyone had taken her back with open arms, even Mr. Schue.

Thirdly, everyone was fussing over the school musical, West Side Story. Puck was going to audition for Bernardo. Hell, he didn't know if he would graduate, but if he did, he needed to get something more to his college application than Cs from all of his subjects.

Anyways, he was hanging at Quinn's (this "kind of" friendship was just great, he had never been in Quinn's room) doing his homework. Sometimes Quinn was kind enough to tutor him. This was not one of those days. How fair was that he worked his ass off and she surfed in internet? It was extremely difficult to concentrate something as frustrating as math homework (Yup, Shelby had forced him to go to _all _of his classes. Crazy woman.) And when Quinn flicked her short hair or bit her bottom lip or when the smell of her apple shampoo drifted to his nose, it certainly did _not_ help him. So he let his thoughts take over him.

_He had waited her all day. It sucked to be in juvie. But he would not admit that to anyone. Never. To be honest, the thought of her kept him away from trying beat up that guy who took the last waffle in front of him._

_He was already in the meeting room. It was kind of that there was a bullet proof glass between them, and that they could only speak through juvie's phones; it was like he was some gangster in some gangster movie and Quinn was his lover. But otherwise it sucked. He couldn't touch her. Damn, that security glass!_

_Quinn came just in time. She smiled to him as she settled down to the rusty chair. "Hi." She picked up the handset and put her handbag to her lap. _

"_Well, is it hard without me?" Puck grinned cockily. "Desperate for some Puckazilla into your life?"_

_Quinn just shook her head in amusement and dismissed his questions. "How about you?" She changed the subject and Puck clenched his jaws. They were nearing the obvious. Her eyes told him that she didn't know that he knew. _

"_Just great. These guys fear me. I'm even greater badass in here!" A lie. "Rachel was here. Blabbering and stuff… she's great."_

"_Are you a couple now or what?" Quinn rolled her eyes. She still didn't like Berry. No wonder though. Berry was a great singer, but when she spoke… well, pretty much everyone wanted her to lose her voice till competitions. _

"_Just Jewish allies." Puck shrugged, making Quinn laugh dryly. "How about you and that Trouty Mouth?" Quinn looked puzzled for a moment before it hid her. She said something off the handset but Puck was pretty sure it was something like "damnit Rachel!" or "shit!" or even "that asshole!"_

_She breathed on the other side of the security glass and spoke to the phone again. "It was just a date. We're not official."_

"_Yet." Puck grunted and grabbed the edge of the table. "I'm gonna beat him for hitting on my girl."_

"_I'm not your girl." Quinn stated coldly._

"_Well, you can blame me for that, can you?" Puck hit his fist to the table making her flinch. Her eyes watered in second. The love of his life got up and walked away, leaving him behind the security glass._

"What?" He asked after Quinn hit him with her white pillow. "Did you say something?"

"What are you going to audition with?" Quinn repeated her question, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, 'Cool', I guess." Puck shut his notebook and threw his pencil over his shoulder.

"That's Riff's song." Quinn frowned and looked disappointed. "Mike's gonna audition with it."

Puck really didn't get it, so he scratched his head. "So? We're auditioning for different roles. Mike for Riff, I for Maria's brother called… called… um…"

"Bernardo." Quinn sighed. "Have you even watched the film?"

"Nope." He shrugged shaking his head. She got up from her bed and walked to her closet. She opened the doors and crouched to find – Puck didn't remember what, when Quinn's ass was only two meters away from him. When she found that something she turned and tossed it to him. "There. Make sure to watch it. The auditions are in less than a week."

"'K." He nodded lazily. He went to her closet, which doors were full of photos. Her clothes smelled like her, and she sniffed carefully so that she wouldn't notice. He fast spotted a photo of Finn, and jealousy stung him. "You just can't let go, can you?"

Quinn looked what he was glaring at and shrugged. "He was an important part of my life at one point. That picture deserves its place there."

"Why I'm not here, then?" He asked before spotting himself. "Oh, there he is! Nice on. Where did you take this?"

Quinn looked again, this time knowing what the photo was, as it was the single one with only Puck in it. "It's back from when we lived together."

She continued her interned surfing while Puck scanned the doors. There were many pictures of Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. To his surprise, there was surprisingly many with Artie on them and few with Mike or other glee clubbers in them. There was even one with Jesse the Douche on it.

"No Sam, huh?" Puck asked, pretending to be stunned, but really was happy inside.

"Shut up." Quinn called from her bed.

At the lowest row of pictures there were two heartbreaking photographs. One had Quinn's parents and two young girls in it. Puck recognized the other one being Quinn; she was cute even when she was only seven or eight years old. Next to her, hugging her, there was another, but older and blue-eyed girl. That must've been Frannie, Quinn's big sister. Quinn had never talked about her much, but it seemed like she didn't fancy her much. Puck didn't know why she kept this picture in here. Maybe she wanted to remember what her family was like before he screwed it all.

The other one featured Beth in the hospital. Puck didn't have a clue how she had gotten that picture, but it hurt him so much that he shut the closet doors, coughed and asked. "What role are you going to audition for?"

"Graziella." Quinn answered distantly.

"Riff's girlfriend." Puck raised his eyebrows. "Mike's a taken man, you know?"

Another pillow flew at him.

After half week the auditions were over, and Artie put the results up. Nothing surprising. Berry was Maria and Blaine would be Tony. Puck had managed to get the role of Bernardo, and Quinn had been casted to Graziella, as she had wanted.

"Let's go to thank Artie." Quinn grabbed at Puck's hand and they hurried after Artie, passing Rachel on their way. Puck felt very warm inside. He would get to spend a lot of time with his Quinn; glee rehearsals, shared classes (more motivation for him!), West Side Story practices and time with Beth.

Beth. He couldn't wait to meet their little daughter.


	4. Your Love Is Your Life

**English is still not my maternal language. Sorry, I didn't mean to be born in this country. **

****

Puck walked to the auditorium (or April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, whatever; he couldn't care more) after glee practice. Quinn was at his side, wearing a nice blue dress with white belt, scarf and bolero, plastering though her script. Even when Graziella didn't have more than a few lines, Quinn seemed to want remember the whole play. Her reason to that had been a simple "I just want to."

Today they would have dance rehearsals and Rachel and Santana would practice their duet. Of course Rachel had insisted for the whole cast to be there early to watch her duet. Quinn had rolled her eyes and muttered darkly at that.

"Wait up?" Rory's thick Irish accent echoed from behind them just as Puck was about to open Auditorium's doors.

Rory was this new guy at glee. He was an Irish exchange student. He had a pretty good voice, even though many doubted him at first. Finn had found him, and believe or not, Rory had _asked_ him to be his friend. If it wasn't for Rachel's passionate and even pathetic love for Finn, Puck would seriously consider Finn as a gay. No offense.

"Oh, hello, Rory!" Quinn greeted the sophomore warmly and they hugged quickly. Puck felt jealousy tingling in his stomach. Why he was threatened by this leprechaun? He was two year younger than Quinn, kind of a freak and had no muscles. They were just friends. In the other hand, she didn't hug _even_ her friends and Puck was _kind of_ friends with her, and the _never_ hugged.

The three of them walked down the stairs and sat to seats in front of where Tina, Mike and Blaine sat. Tina was casted to play Rosetta. Rory AKA Indio quickly turned around and asked the Asian something about _America_ number's lyrics. Puck laughed when he tried to imagine what Rory would listen like when doing his Puerto Rican accent.

Quinn frowned in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing." Puck lied and opened his scrip. "Nothing."

"_What the heck is that ring, Q?" Puck slammed her locked closed grumpily, glaring at a ring that shone in her finger. He had noticed it after Kurt left the choir room and McKinley High. She had been tightening her ponytail with her eyes watered, claiming that now that Kurt left, they couldn't win. _

"_Sam gave it to me," Quinn smiled proudly. She touched the ring gently, as it could broke if she would say something wrong. Puck clenched his fists and grunted. "What did he say so that you'd accept it. And don't play dumb with me, Fabray."_

_Quinn's fingers drifted along her seemingly golden ring and her eyes seemed to blank for a moment. "It's none of your business, but to sum it up for you he promised to marry me someday, love me and _only_ me and to be proud to point at me and tell strangers that I'm his girlfriend and to make a _commitment_."_

_Puck glared at her for a second and hissed bitterly between his teeth, feeling numb and furious and hazy. "So you chose the easier opinion? To have your own _pet dog_! To get popularity!"_

_Quinn bit her bottom lip and glared back before snarling aggressively. "He's the only opinion." Her eyes got blank again. "He has to be." She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, they were blazing. "You couldn't be like him. _Never_."_

"_No, I would be better than him," Puck snarled back at least as angrily as she did. "Better for you. The easy way isn't always the right way; you should know it by now. How many times I have to ask for another chance to prove it?"_

"_None." Quinn spat. "Cause they're all needless; you won't get a chance." And with those words she ran to Sam. The Trouty Mouth took her to his hug and they walked to a class together. Puck texted in an extremely speed and pressed send. _**I'd give u any damn ring you'd want.**

"Puck." Quinn smacked him out of his thoughts. "Are you listening to Artie?" She whispered to his ear, making him shiver and his brain went crazy by her touch. "No. I mean sure. Yes. Absolutely." If he had heard something before, he surely did not now.

"Lopez, Berry; get up here." Artie commanded. His ego had grown since this directing thing, but Puck didn't feel threatened by this; everyone knew it was Puckazilla that was the top dog around here. And Artie was in a wheelchair, dude!

Rachel and Santana marched on the stage, glaring at each other. The diva and the Latino were still all mad and furious to each other about The Troubletones. Puck didn't really care about losing Brittany, Santana and Mercedes; New Directions still had Berry and Blaine-boy. He was totally relieved that Quinn hadn't joined to the competing glee club (which was led by Shelby), though.

Santana began to sing her part of the song. If Puck didn't know she was lesbian and if he wasn't all for Quinn, he'd be so turned on right now by her flaming dark brown eyes.

Quinn didn't show any interest to the number, but watched the performance with blank eyes. They reminded him of their junior year; her eyes had looked blank so fucking many times. Her perfect lips mouthed lyrics from another song that was unknown to Puck as the lights turned off and the spotlights turned to Satan and Jewish princess.

Puck made sure nobody was watching him and tapped Quinn's shoulder. She turned her head, eyebrows raised in her cute way and whispered. "What?"

Yes, _what_? He swore he had _never_ made his brains work as hardly as at that moment. What he had to say? Anything. Let's see… oh right, the duet!

"What do you think?" Puck choked the words out. He felt like he was blushing, which caused him feel very nauseous. He was acting like _a girl_. Like a fucking _chick_!

"About what?" She smiled slightly and crossed her arms. Puck could tell she would rather speak to him than concentrate on the duet. This made him glad and he shrugged. "Never mind. Has Shelby called you? Or texted?"

"No and no." Quinn grunted, frowning. "She keeps avoiding me. Reminds me of my dad…"

"And you're not avoiding her?" Puck chuckled, but it was the wrong move, because Quinn turned her head, now avoiding _him_. Was this ironic or what? "Q, we need to talk about this." Puck sighed, as Santana went all Lima Heights to Artie, who coldly ignored her and put the music on again. From the top. "You're gonna do this Beth thing with me, right?"

Quinn licked her bottom lip and nodded.

"Good. But we have to work together. If not for me – for us," – he fought for voice not to break – "then do it for Beth." Quinn ran her nimble fingers through her hair. "I know. I've been weird. My moods just change from one to another in seconds! And this _thing_. It-it makes me nervous. I don't know if I want to meet her." Puck flinched, almost falling from his seat. This just had gotten even more fucked up.

"I know… It's easy to think that we're going to walk in there and be like she wasn't my daughter. I mean ours." Quinn corrected herself, but Puck still felt like someone had stabbed his guts. Did she _mean_ to hurt him, or was it just her perfectness and flawlessness? "But it's not going to be like that." They fell silent, watching as Berry and Santana belted out the last lyrics.

_Your love is your –_

"I'll be there for you, you know?" Puck reassured her.

_- Life _

"I know." Quinn nodded gently. "And we never had this conversation."

Puck agreed. Because he would do anything for Quinn.

****

Puck was at his room, lifting weights and ignoring his little sister's nagging, when his phone vibrated. He jumped to get it. -

**I know this is a little surprise at Friday night, but can you come to my place tomorrow at 3 pm.? I'll put the address to next message. – S**

****

**What did you like? Actually this is my least favorite chapter, but next chapter will hopefully be better, as it has Beth in it. I normally don't like fics with Beth in them, because they always turn out to be clichéd. So I'll try to be different.**

**And yes, Quinn seems to be cold towards Puck, but I like it more when the guy is after the girl. Next chapter comes next weekend. **


	5. Reuniting

**Sorry, I feel like there's lots typos… **

Puck left the engine or his cat on as he stepped out of his rusty truck and took a few running steps on the sidewalk, slowing down in front of the door. Upon the doorbell was a golden plaque that had written _Fabrays_ on it with a little writing. He rang the doorbell once. Puck could hear the tapping of high heels on the other side of the wooden door. It opened and Puck faced somewhat exhausted Mrs. Fabray. Her hair was in a thorough bun and she looked like going to a fancy party in every other way, too, with her fine dress and a thick layer of makeup. But it wasn't possible; it wasn't even three pm. on Saturday.

There they stood, looking at each other from toes to head. They both knew what they thought of each other. Judy Fabray was probably the worst mother ever, and Puck pretty much thought she was a bitch that abandoned her daughter when she most needed her. It took him a while to notice a drink glass in her hand.

"I'm here for Quinn." Puck then mumbled, glaring suspiciously at the drink.

"_Quinnie!_" Judy called to the house and leaned against the doorjamb, sipping her tequila or whatever.

"_In a minute!_" Quinn's voice called from the upstairs.

"You should stop drinking." Puck stated breaking the comfortable silence, not exactly knowing what in the name of sweet Jesus he was doing it for. Judy looked down at her glass, as if she hadn't noticed that she was still holding it, yet drinking from it. She sighed. "I'm trying."

Another silence. _What_ was Quinn messing around up there? Puck glanced at his car with the motor still softly purring.

"You need to take care of my daughter," Judy lit up a cigarette, putting the glass of wine to a little desk by the door. Duh. Well, at least she had put the glass down.

"I'm trying." Puck mocked Judy, who rolled her eyes, reminding him of Quinn's way to do it.

"Let's go." Quinn suddenly walked down the stairs and hurried between them to the pale blue truck. Her mother just shook her head in distress. "Tsk, she just can't get rid of that T-shirt, can she?" Puck muttered his bittersweet goodbyes to the tipsy lady and jogged to the car, making sure that Judy went back in and shut the door.

Quinn was already fastening her seatbelt. Puck didn't see anything wrong with her T-shirt; it was white with bright blue details. And for once, she was wearing jeans, which was probably making her look even hotter. He'd like to meet the guy that could turn down some hot car sex right now, he thought as he drove away from Dudley Road.

"Wanna talk about that?" Puck turned the car left, remembering the driving instructions To Shelby's place. He glanced quickly at Quinn, who was watching as the identical houses went by.

"No." She sneezed.

"You sure?" Puck wanted to help her. He really did. "Normally I wouldn't ask twice, but –"_you're you. _

"Yes, I'm positive." Quinn cut him off, giving him a dry smile for the try.

"Are you excited?" He continued demanding.

"Of course, who wouldn't be?" Quinn muttered in amusement, cracking up the window, wind fluffing her hair. It was adorable. And Puck didn't use words like _adorable_ or _cute _or _sweet_. No, he used adjectives like _hot _or _smoking_ _hot _or _fucking hot_. He was no fool of love.

"How long Judy has been drinking?" Puck asked quietly, his question almost drowning to the car's hum. He was not a complete idiot. What it came to parents, he knew how careful you had to be about them…

_Mrs. Puckerman was smoking cigarette at the veranda when Puck walked to her, smiling in excitement. One of his front teeth's had recently loosed, making him look sweet little boy. Little Noah brushed his Mohawk and asked. "What do you think about my mo', Mum? It looks just like Papa's! Do you think he will like it?" Even six year old Puck wanted to prove himself. He wanted to be cool. He wanted to be cool especially to his daddy. _

_Mrs. Puckerman breathed smoke to her lung and stared at abyss with empty eyes. A tear broke down her eye. Little Noah grabbed at the hem of her shirt, desperate for attention. "Mum, where's Papa? I wanna show him my mo'!" _

_Mrs. Puckerman looked down at her son, the hand that was holding cigarette shaking. "He left. He fucking left."_

"_He _fucking_ left." Little Noah repeated. That was the first time he cursed. _

"Puck, turn!" Quinn screeched, grabbing at the wheel. She touched Puck's hands as she turned the wheel, saving them for crushing a tree. Now _that_ was a wake up.

"Sorry. Got dizzy by your gorgeousness." Puck saved himself with flirting, shoving her hands gently off of his, smirking at her.

"Just drive, please." Quinn chuckled, closing the window. "Or I might jump off the car to see her sooner."

"Are you ready? " Quinn asked by Shelby's door. Puck had always thought that that would be his line at this very situation. Quinn would say yes, give him a slight kiss (right to the lips, of course) and they would see the perfect daughter of theirs.

"Are you?" Puck shot back unintentionally meanly. She just frowned at the door, as if it was a problem she couldn't solve.

"We'll have to find out."

Shelby came in seconds. In the best case, she had just happened to walk close the door as Quinn rang the doorbell. In the worst case, she had been looking at them from the eye sight for the past fifteen minutes they had been standing behind the door.

"Hey you." She beamed at them, but her awkward position showed Puck that she was as nervous as they were. What the fuck she had to be worried about? She was _the mother_! This brunette could kick them out any moment, Jesus Christ!

"Come on in," she said instead, reckoning them to do so. She glanced at the door near the kitchen as she shut the door behind them. Quinn in the other hand seemed to go on the same icy mood she was like always when Shelby was around. So it seemed like Puckazilla had to be Puck-a-speaker tonight.

"Sorry, we're late." He said and made a _sorry-but-not-really _–face while Quinn looked around the apartment like a truck had driven over her. Ouch.

"Let's have a little talk before we rush to see Beth." Shelby smiled at them again, eyes warm this time. Puck got to give some points to that lady; she was trying her best to make this work. Puck's mother was a cleaner, so he saw clearly that Shelby had recently cleaned her whole apartment. Finally his mom's little excuse for a job helped him in something.

"Coffee?" Shelby questioned, escorting Quinn to sit. "Tea?"

"Booze, please." Puck cracked up a joke, making Shelby laugh. "Not tonight, sweetie."

"Tea, please." Quinn raised the corners of her mouth like, instead of looking polite, she looked like it was hurting her. Her bewildered gaze jumped around the walls. Puck noticed there were pictures on the walls, clearly drawn by a baby. He had to think for a while to decide if an odd circle was a sun or a potato.

"Noah, Quinn, this isn't going to be easy. And if either of you want to back off, I'll understand. There will be days that you will hate this, and there will be days that you'd kill to see her. That's what it would've been with Rachel and me." Shelby did her best to make coffee and look at them while making tea. "We'll have time. I don't want you to grow up too fast because of this. You're young. You deserve to enjoy it without worrying about parenthood."

Puck raised his eyebrows and put down the porcelain elephant her had played with the past few minutes. "Are you saying we won't tell her the truth?" Quinn looked very, very pale by now.

"She wouldn't understand it right now." Shelby shrugged like it was no big deal and reached for the tea cups. "And then there will never be the right time as Beth grows up."

"So we're going to lie to Beth?" Quinn spoke in shock. As if someone had called her, a heart-breaking cry rose from the next room, where Shelby had looked back at the hall. The mother hurried to the door with Puck and Quinn (as pale as ever) behind her. She opened her big lipped mouth to argue, but Puck stated strictly. Shelby just nodded and hurried to Beth's cot, hushing at the blonde head Puck saw.

"Hush, Bethy, you have some special visitors. Yes, oh yes you have! Let's go to look who they are." The baby stop crying as Shelby took her into her holding. Shelby turned around. Puck gasped. That little thing was perfect. Her soft locks were pale blonde and her eyes were hazel. Puck saw instantly she would look just like her mother as the years would go by. Not like Shelby, but Quinn.

Beth had this little nose; it seemed a lot like Puck's. And the rosy pink shade on her cheeks… it made her irresistible.

"What do you think?" Shelby mouthed, looking at her daughter as if she was the meaning of life itself. Who knows, maybe she really was.

"Hey, baby." Quinn sneezed and stepped closer to Beth. The reunion was heart breaking.

"Mama!" Beth glanced up at Shelby, who laughed warmly.

"Yes, dear, mama is here."

Quinn, Puck and Shelby spoke about everything that had something to do with Beth. Her first pediatrician appointment, the first time she laughed, the first time she spoke. Shelby kept her in her lap the whole time, insisting that they should go on slow.

To be honest, Puck wasn't sure if Quinn heard anything. She was mooning about Beth, looking at her as if she was a miracle. The hours passed by. Questions were asked, answers were given.

"I think you should go. Beth needs to take some nap, don't you?" Shelby chirped to her baby, who giggled, making Puck's hear melt.

It took a long time for Shelby to get them out of her apartment.

Outside Quinn almost shine in the dark. She was so pale. She crouched down the ground, breathing deep.

"Are you okay, Q?" Puck asked in panic. He did not know how to react? Was she having epileptic seizure? She didn't have epilepsy, so it shouldn't be that. He was just in time to keep her hair as she threw up at the grass.

He couldn't really blame her. He wanted to throw up, too. This happiness, nostalgia, dizziness and a mild anger were too much. But he would be there for Quinn. This was a start.

**Ups, this turned a little longish. Sorry. **

**The end felt a little rushed, I know. I'll show you more Quicketh when Quick babysits Beth in chapter… seven. **

**Next chapter will come next weekend. I hope you like this story. From scale 0-10 I think this is worth of 7 right now. I really don't stay in character (and never been there, either), so that takes points. **


	6. Downstairs, Upstairs

**Hi folks. Thanks for reviews, I love them. Keep them up if you have any requests or ideas for this story. As asked, I'm planning on a chapter about Quinn's (and Puck's parents) -well, not Russel, I'll deal him soon enough. But it may take a while, as I want to SPOILER see Puck's dad in future episode in Glee before I do it. **

**I'm not fully satisfied with this, but it's good. So go ahead and read it. What are you waiting for? Go!**

Puck was at the cafeteria eating his plateful of tots. He had slept very badly the past two nights. He hadn't spoken to Quinn since he had driven her to her home. The color had seemed to come back on her face as they parted in the crispy air of an early fall.

Puck had been concerned about leaving Quinn with Judy. He had offered to stay with her for the night – with no secret motives, seriously – but she had said a polite _no_ and told him not to worry.

"I'm going to have a shower. I can't believe I puked," Quinn smiled a little embarrassed, a little amused. "I hope I didn't get you. I didn't get you, right?" She looked worried.

Puck had shaken his mohawked head and laughed, making her laugh in relief. But this blonde was worrying him. You see, this laughing angel couldn't be the same girl as that puking zombie on Shelby's yard. Seriously, he was almost sure she had multiple personalities. If so, he would love them all, but some would be… more difficult than the others.

**PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ**

"Hi." Quinn sat to the other side of the round table. "Did you pass that math test?"

"Yes, you can have lunch with me…" Puck muttered quietly. But to be honest he liked her independent personality. It was much better than the bitchy cheerleader – which he liked too. Her hidden arrogance intrigued him.

"I take that as a no." Quinn raised the corners of her mouth playfully. Yes, Puck probably failed his test. He had never bothered to find out what his grade was when he skipped his tests and exams.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something… It's not easy to explain, especially to you…" The beauty bit her lip, looking like she was drifting into her own world. No, not again! Even Puckazilla couldn't keep up with her suddenly changing moods!

"I can't believe this!" Puck threw his hands up in a sign of surrounding. "You're gonna give up on me and Beth? That is what this is about? You could have just texted. It would hurt the same way…"

"No. No!" Quinn shook her head. "Not when we have come this far." We. _We._ Quinn had said we. "It's about my dad." She interrupted the silent victory party in his head.

"Russel." He grunted out darkly. His blood started instantly burning. He could sense his own anger. No, _fury_. He hated that man with all of his existence. And if he didn't exist, he hated Russel with all of his inexistence. That son of bitch had abandoned Quinn and cheated on Judy with some college girl. _College!_ The last Puck had heard of him, he had paid that chick a boob job. He was even more fucked up than Judy.

"He's back." Quinn gulped, playing with her coke.

_The divorce papers came today, Noah." Mrs. Puckerman sighed, taking a long sip from her beer. "I signed them. He has no parenthood over you or your sister. He has no right to come to you without my permission. No right, no right, no right." She continued rambling, until it sounded like she was humming a mantra. _

"'_K." Puck had muttered between his tears. _

"_Tell me if he comes to you." We'll get that jack ass to pay." Mrs. Puckerman cursed to the sky, throwing her empty beer can onto the floor among the other, and turned the channel to playboy. _

"Why?" Puck simply asked. Good ol' Russel just couldn't have a better timing, now could he?

"I don't know. Jud- Mom just won't let me speak to him." Quinn shrugged, her arrogance fading like a snowball in hell. Her face showed such a vulnerability and loss of dignity. "But it seems like he's staying for a little while, so I need a couch to crash on for a few days."

"Yes!" Puck exclaimed, and a freshman that was passing by dropped his server in alarm. But what a man could do when his love would come to his in time of a need.

_Yes_, you can come to my house.

_Yes_, we can kiss.

_Yes_, we can start dating.

_Yes_, we can make out.

_Yes_, we can make love to each other.

_Yes_, we can get engaged.

_Yes_, we can get married.

_Yes_, we can have more kids.

"So you know a cheap motel?" Quinn's face lit up. "I thought so, I happen to know you've got some… connections."

Puck couldn't hide his disappointment. He had thought she'd want to be his guest, but no. Was she really trying to hurt him? "I mean, we have a couch at Puckazillas'." He smirked, it hurt, but she was oblivious to it.

"I know, I would, but you mom doesn't like me." Quinn made a face, waving her hand to Santana and Brittany, who were leaving the cafeteria.

"Fuck her." Puck slipped out. "So, we'll stop by your mansion and head back to mine box."

**PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ**

At Quinn's 'mansion' the atmosphere was tense with her leaving Puck downstairs with Judy, Russel, an unknown pair of middle-aged fancy pants, the other being a male and the other being female. He focused on glaring Quinn's parents down. Judy had a glass of wine in her fragile hands. Her mascara was messy and she looked like she had recently sweated.

Russel looked confident, instead. The two other people were sitting on the silky couch, showing no emotion or whatsoever.

Russel waited until Quinn's door closed with click and then barged on Puck. He ducked away and clenched his fists. "You son of a bitch, stay away from my daughter! Don't you have enough sense to stay away from here? Haven't you ruined her life already? Feeling like for a round two?" The angry blonde backed down without much enthusiasm as mister fancy pants got up, muttering warningly. "Russel."

"_I _have ruined her life? _I_?" Puck exclaimed indignantly. "_You_ fucking did it! _You_ fucking abandoned her for over a year and then came back from fucking nowhere!"

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Russel growled, sitting down. His face was as red as a tomato. "Who's this Sam kid Judy told me about? She told me you didn't visit her once last year!"

Puck looked at Judy, who didn't dare to face him, but instead looked powerlessly in the depths of the bright liquid. Puck knew Russel had his point. No, he couldn't let him lure into his mind! _Russel _was the bad person here! Not him. "It was different! She didn't let me! I-I did it because I loved her."

"_C'moon Quinn, your charming Sam doesn't turn you on, now does he?" Puck had secluded the cheerleader from the others after the practice on the football field. "Just one kiss. Just one night." Yes, he had gone back to his douche ways._

_Quinn chuckled instead, taking a sip from her water bottle. "That's all you got? Doing it, doing it, nothing else! I'm not going to cheat on someone with you – _again_."_

"_So you're gonna dump him so we can 'do it'?" Puck followed her to the bleachers, where she touched her ring gently, making Puck wanna puke._

"_Even if I'd break up with him, I wouldn't go and get laid. It's heartless." She whispered more to herself than to her. She straightened her outfit and faced Puck, waiting for his answer. Oh, Puck had missed this tango…_

"_Q, Finn did that with Santana right after dumping Berry."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. So are you interested then, huh?" _

"_No."_

"_I can tell you more about Finn and Santana. I'll come over to yours."_

"_No, don't come over. Don't come over ever again."_

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm Mr. Greenberg, Mr. Fabray's lawyer from a company called –" Mr. Fancy pants interrupted his bittersweet memories.

"Why he needs a lawyer?" Puck demanded, but instead of having an answer, the woman got up from the couch and tried to shake his hand, which he only glared her for. "Hi Noah, I'm Ms. Johnson, Judy's lawyer from the same company. Don't worry about this, your friend has no need to be worried, neither have you. Right, Mr. Fabray, Mr. Greenberg?" Puck didn't like her pep talk. He was eighteen, for God's sake!

"Puck, I'm ready." Quinn called from upstairs.

"You're going?" Judy flinched alarmed. Ms. Whatever it was hurried to her, snatching the wine glass as it was about to fall from her hand. "You're taking my Quinnie?"

"'Quinnie' comes back when _he's_ gone," Puck sneered in disgust showing no pity. "And when you are in fit to be her mother again."

Quinn got down the stairs, smiling nervously to Judy. Puck took her hand, and surprisingly enough, she didn't try to get off his hold. She just squeezed his hand. They left the female lawyer soothing sobbing Mrs. Fabray and the male lawyer and Russel whispering to each other.

**PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ**

"Why their lawyers were there?" Quinn asked firmly, rubbing her eyes, dazzled by the bright sunlight.

"I don't know." Puck turned the car to left, stopping in red lights. "Don't bother yourself with it."

"Stop treating me as a baby." Quinn whined fixing her seatbelt once again. She had packed two bags; one had clothes and lady stuff like makeup and the other had more personal belongings. She also had her schoolbag full of her books.

"Maybe you need to be treated like that after how quickly you had to grow up." Puck said defensively, continuing driving as the lights turned green.

"Says the one who lost his virginity at the age of fourteen." Quinn muttered locking the down the door, as if she feared that it would open and she'd drop off.

"Tell me the truth." Puck insisted.

"Mom- Judy took up drinking after I lost the prom queen crown to a gay. She even tried calumniating Kurt's dad's garage. And- when we came back from New York, I found a bagful of vodka from our basement." Quinn gulped, shaking from head to toes.

"Did she fucking hit you?" Puck spat out, imagining tipsy Judy Fabray, slapping her broken hearted daughter. Or worse… "Did she?"

"No!" Quinn exclaimed, and Puck trusted she spoke the truth. Even Judy couldn't do any harm to this angel next to him. "It's just that… when she gets drunk, so to speak, she has this habit to be extremely honest about her feelings. She constantly tells me how I ruined my life by getting laid with you, how I didn't give her a chance to let me take care of Beth, how I let go of you too easily

"And Judy has these young male visitors. Different guy each weekend. One of them was from my English class. And –" Quinn inhaled sharply. "And he smiled to me when he left."

Puck would have hugged her if he hadn't been driving. He would have pulled off to the sideway, but some jerk was in his way. So he decided to stay quiet.

"Is it true?" What you said back there?" Quinn asked looking him with her watered hazel eyes. He knew what she was talking about. She had heard about Puck claiming his love for her downstairs.

"Yes." Puck nodded.

"That means a lot to me." Quinn sniffed, smiling gladly.

**Ooh, a little more Quick! Achievement! **

**Don't worry, Quinn won't live with Puck too long. I just want a good way to do the I Kissed A Girl kissing scene. It will be VERY alternate, but just go with it. **

**Next chapter will be babysitting. Yay. **


	7. All Through The Night

**This is totally late, I know. About two weeks. I had two problems. Number one, I was being lazy. Number two, I have never babysat! So this was hard for me to write, sorry for all of you who have babysat/you have a baby sister or brother/you have a child of your own and know how unrealistic this is.**

**Also, this is the longest chapter I've written. Must be the Mardi Gras… New Girl, anyone? No? I hope you like this, I liked this even though this didn't come out as I intended. This chapter also has singing in it, even though I had promised to myself I wouldn't do it, it annoys me to read fanfiction where is singing with the actual lyrics.**

**So, after these notes, let's start this.**

Quinn moving to Puck's hadn't been that easy.

Firstly, Puck's mom had been way too difficult. She had complained about Quinn not being Jewish. She had said to like even "the big nosed brunette Jewish" better, which had made Quinn bit her lip in irritation; she clearly hadn't used to people considering Berry better than her. Puck's mom had muttered about not letting Quinn eat bacon, or use bathroom after ten o'clock, or have any guests or loud music and so on. Puck had, of course, denied those rules one by one, making her mom zip her mouth and avoid Quinn as much as she could while living in the same house.

Secondly, everyone wanted Quinn to themselves. It was crazy. No one cared when her baby had come back to the city, but now, everyone wanted their parts of her! Santana, then Brittany and Rory in unison, next was nagging Berry, sassy Mercedes and the Asian girl that Puck swore he had never seen, even though she said she had been in glee club for three years. The most surprising one was Finn.

It was after the football practice. The other guys had (thank God) already left, but when Finn came closer to Puck's locker, he stepped backwards. "Woah man, keep the distance!"

"Er -" Finn muttered, obviously trying to find the right words. Or words. "I heard that Quinn is living at your place…" It had been _three_ days since she moved in. _Three_. And everyone apparently knew!

"Yeah." Puck shrugged pulling his shirt quickly on, avoiding Finn's judging gaze. "It's true."

"I think she should move in to my place, instead." Finn smiled goofily.

"No." Puck snapped in astonishment. "Dude, you had your chance with her! It's not my fault you let go of the most awesome girl in the world! And you're dating Berry. You're the one who dumped Quinn!" How stupid could a quarterback be? There must've been some kind of a limit! And that oaf looked surprised.

"What?"

"No! Fuck, hell to the no!" Puck slammed his locker with his fist.

"I love her! I mean, not like Rachel, but she was my first girlfriend. My mom – she said it always means something. And then she wouldn't be in your way." Finn blurted out, stumbling in his speech.

"In my way? In _my _fucking way?" Puck spat out, clenching his fists, feeling like a beast and shove Finn. "She _is _my way."

Finn looked hurt now. "Puck, you'll just hurt her, everyone knows it." He shoved the Jew back.

"She is already hurt." Puck shoved him hardly against the lockers, and spat on his shoe. "Don't stick your little brains into my business." He left the locker room with those words, but the things Finn had said were left on his mind.

Thirdly, Quinn was making a big deal out of it. She didn't want to be in his way, or mess up their family dynamic. However, after a week, Quinn had finally agreed to sleep in Puck's bed, not on a sofa. It was a start.

**PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ**

"So, call me at any time you need to." Shelby claimed once again. After million times, Pick thought he might, just might, have gotten it. Quinn was smiling warmly at Shelby. "Ms. Corcoran, trust us. Just go already."

"It's Shelby for you, sweetie," Shelby put in when Puck pushed her out of her own apartment. She waved her goodbyes to Beth, who looked puzzled in Quinn's arms. Puck made sure Shelby drove away with her bright blue car and then looked at Quinn and Beth.

"This is going to be great. Puckazilla with his girls."

Quinn walked to the living room, ignoring him and letting Beth nuzzle on her lap as she sat onto the sofa. Puck settled to stand so close to her that their feet met.

"What should we do?" Quinn asked. He could see she was clueless, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"We could always play with her."Puck picked up a soft ball from the strictly organized toy box. "Let's look if she's come to her dada."

Beth giggled as Puck laughed to her playfully. The one and half year old girl reached for the ball. Puck handed it to her chubby hands. Quinn and he looked at their little miracle in awe as the girl took the ball. In a second she threw the ball at Puck's face with all of her might. It didn't hurt, but it surprised him enough to fall on the pale blue rug. Quinn laughed, now completely at Beth's control.

"Ouch!" Puck got up laughing. "You clearly don't want this ball anymore, do you?"The blonde baby joggled happily and reached upwards to grab Quinn's hair. She flinched a little, alarmed by the sudden closeness. She glanced warningly at Puck as she tried to get Beth's fingers of her hair. "Baby, let me go." Quinn whispered gently and kissed Beth's forehead as the baby let go as was told, whimpering a little. She handed their baby to Puck and walked to kitchen. "Hold her while I find something to eat. Shelby said we should feed her as soon as possible." She called back.

Puck answered a little frustrated. "This clear, sir." Quinn really didn't think he could take care of a baby. He put Beth down to his foot and whispered to her while patting her cheek. "That's your mommy. Don't tell her I told that, right baby?" Beth giggled and took Puck's finger in her grab. "Oh are you a badass, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Don't teach her words like those." Quinn frowned as she came with a spoon and a cup of yoghurt. "She already has begun to speak. What will we tell Shelby when Beth curses all the time?"

"Well, sorry." Puck rolled his eyes in a really Quinn-ish way. "Gimme that mush." He glared angrily at her as she handed the yoghurt to him – a little involuntarily, but still – and raised Beth back to the couch. The baby girl looked puzzled as he draw a big spoonful of yoghurt and offered it to her.

Quinn leaned down and smiled to Beth. "Hey you, do you want some yoghurt? Noah here has some."

"Yoggggaah…" The blonde mumbled and looked the spoon Puck hold. The mohawked boy looked at Quinn, whose eyes were wide with admiring. He watched her mesmerized as she breathed out. "Yes, it's yoghurt. Strawberry yoghurt. It tastes _really_ good." All that beautifulness in one people. One kiss and their family would be reunited. One kiss and he could really make her happy. One kiss.

"Puck, concentrate." The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. He turned his head to Beth, who had her mouth around the spoon, smile upon her face and her chubby fingers on Puck's fingers. In the silence, Puck offered another spoonful, which Beth ate in hurry. She blinked her eyes as Puck and Quinn both looked at her in amazement, as if she was saying: _what are you looking at? I'm not that special. _

For the next five minutes, they looked as Beth ate the yoghurt, gasping every time she took some. When it was finished, Quinn hurried to take the spoon and the cup back to kitchen and dropped back to ground and cleaned Beth's cheeks. The little girl giggled.

Then they played in the true sense of the word. True, Puck was the most badass person he knew, but now he noticed how much he missed his childhood, when his father wasn't a pain in the ass. He used to play with his mother. He liked dinosaur miniatures the most, and had tried to play with his little sister, who had eaten one. Their mom had laughed and then they had hurried to hospital. That was the time she still laughed.

Now he even envied Beth. How fine toys she had. All those dolls and stuffed animals. That was the moment he decided he wouldn't break down and leave Beth. And most of all, he wouldn't let Quinn turn a living dead like his mom was.

"I think she wet herself." Puck sniffed after an hour of playing.

"I'll handle it." Quinn promised and carried Beth to the bathroom. He was kind of relieved. Firstly, he didn't like seeing dirty diapers and secondly, he needed a little break. It was all so much. First time they barely touched her, and now they were all alone with their very own baby they hadn't seen for over a year.

Normally he would just go and fuck the nearest girl to ease his nervousness, but he was a good father now. So he went to the kitchen, poured water to a pink glass and looked at it for a moment, before leaning to the sink and turned the glass over, tipping the water to his head. He shook his mohawk dry and leaned against the table, breathing slowly, counting from the ten to one.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"_Good morning, babe." Puck finished counting. He finally dared to look at the beautiful creature next to him._ _He had held his breath, because he was afraid all _that_ would be just a sweet dream. He found his arms around naked Quinn. Her skin was the purest thing he had ever touched. She smelt really good in the morning. He could get used to this._

"_What…?" Quinn mumbled, rising to her elbow. She blinked against the morning brightness and rubbed her eyes. As she began to remember what had happened last night her eyes widened and she brought her fingers to her neck. Excellent, she remembered the spot that Puck had marked. "Oh my dear lord…"_

"_Chill out, Q." Puck tightened his grab on her as she started to writhe away from him. "Don't go away just yet." He kissed Quinn's fingers before taking her hand to his, entwining their fingers._

_She looked back at him, eyes full with a sparkling and some kind of feeling. He searched through his scale of emotions. He might have found the feeling, but it was so new he couldn't recognize it just yet. Actually it was so new it had lit up last night._

"_I'm dating Finn." She exhaled, separating their hands. "I have to go." She got up shaking Puck's arms off with a simple shrug and picked up her cheerio uniform. She was quick to get it back onto her body, and Puck moaned in frustration as she whizzed her shoes on her feet. _

"_I don't want to think about Finn." He really didn't. He wanted to forget about him. Maybe a quick morning fuck with her and then he could consider letting her go. Somehow he was really disappointed. He had thought she would stay with him after everything she had told him last night. About how Finn mooning over Rachel made her question their love for each other, and how she felt really, really fat when her boyfriend would consider someone like Berry more desirable than her, and how Coach Sylvester demanded more from her than she could give and how she would like to go out with Puck sometime, if she wasn't with Finn. _

"_Don't tell anyone about this." Quinn ordered him. And he couldn't argue with her._

"_I love you." Puck called after her when she headed out of his dusty room. His door closed with a click and she called back to him with a stern voice. _

"_No you don't."_

A warm hand slapped the back of his head slightly. He snapped back to the ongoing moment and frowned at her. "What was that for?"

"You were standing here like a zombie, even though Beth is crying." Quinn frowned at him, looking irritated about his absent-mindness. Her eyes dazzled with worry now, as she placed her and to is shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Another enormous cry thrilled the air and she pulled her hand back to her side in alarm. Puck rushed to Beth's room with Quinn on his heels. "I don't know a thing about babies, but I think you shouldn't leave a crying baby alone!"

"I know, I know." Quinn defended herself and grabbed a punch of her own hair strands. "But you didn't come when I called you and she was writhing so hard I wasn't sure if I could carry her."

"Well that's dirty." Puck sneered, while picking Beth up from her cradle and tried to rock the struggling baby. His ears hurt already, and he wondered how Shelby could have done all this alone. This night had been easy for them, luckily, but it couldn't be like this all the time.

After a few minutes of trying to comfort the baby, his ear hurt and the baby was still crying. Quinn had settled to the edge of chair, ready to fly away if Beth would jump away from his hands. Hey, the baby can barely walk, but yes, jump!

So they tried everything. They tried to feed the crying angel; no, she didn't want any more food. They tried to play with her again; no, all the toys made her cry even harder. They checked if her diapers were too tight; it was perfect! They tried to put her back to the cradle; but she just wanted to cry.

"Let's call Shelby." Puck snapped after an hour of endless crying. Well, Beth had been polite enough to have some pauses so they could have a breath, but it always started again.

"No!" Quinn almost screeched, and even Beth stiffened for a while by her mother's alertness, but then went back to crying her eyes red. "No, we're not calling Shelby. She'd never let us babysit Beth alone."

"Maybe we're not ready." Puck told her sternly over the crying.

"You're the one who wanted to keep her in the first place, saying that we were ready! And that was over a year ago, in the name of my freaking God!" She snapped back, and took Beth from the cradle once again. "Just be quiet!"

"Whatever, MILF." Puck mumbled and glared at Quinn. "Do something, then, if you're so mature."

Quinn ignored him and rocked Beth soothingly, brushing her hand over the baby's still adorable red cheeks and started singing with a ragged, shivering voice.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee –"

Puck didn't know what song this what, but it didn't seem like a radio hit. Her voice was higher than ever, but still sounded good. He had always thought she was strict alto, but boy, she could sing very high too. Beth cried still, and he was kind of disappointed music didn't make it better, so he stepped closer to her and singing Quinn.

"_All through the night  
>Guardian angels God will send thee<em> –" Her eyes didn't turn away from Beth for a second as she sang that sweet song and rocked Beth, whose crying stopped in a less than a second when he touched her tiny little shoulder.

"_All through the night  
>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping<em> –" Quinn glanced Puck, delighted when her last idea had worked. He answered her look, saying _See? She's musical, just like her parents! _She seemed to understand, and blinked in amazement. _  
><em> 

"_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
>I my loved ones' watch am keeping<em> –" She stumbled at the lyrics, so touched by this little moment. Maybe Shelby had nursed Beth like this, too.

"_All through the night_," Quinn finished the song, humming the melody for the end. Puck rubbed her back with his hand, chuckling slightly. "Good job, baby." She looked at him again and smiled – no, beamed – at him. Her eyes were shining with love to her daughter. Beth was one hundred present calm now, so she gently put her down to her cradle. "She's falling asleep." She whispered.

"Yes she is," Puck nodded and wrapped his arms around Quinn. As he had hoped, she didn't try to get away from his hug, but stayed and together they watched as Beth slowly fell asleep.

**Thanks to all of you reviewers **_ohsnapitzshiv, MsKylie93, olacindy _**and**_ gleegirl9534___**and to all who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. The next chapter… well, it will be hard for me to write, too, but maybe I will get it done fast.**


	8. Hold On To Me Pt 1

**I'm gonna change the name of this story. I have three options. Please say which one you like the best: It's All Coming Back To Me Now** or **We Can Work It Out** or **Saving All My Love For You**.

**This took a long time. I don't have any good excuses. Sorry. **

**Oh, this takes place at Mash Off – I Kissed A Girl. This is alternated. The Quick bed scene happens **_**before**_** I'm The Only One. ITOO will be featured in the next chapter, along with HOT16. Oh, FYI, I just made Russel into the worst dad ever. Just that you know. And I raped reality. **

"It was excellent guys!" Mr. Schue praised them and high fived Finn, laughing his creepy laugh. Everyone seemed to be buzzed up about their performance. Puck had to admit, he had liked this mash up a lot. Usually he found mash ups weird and unneeded, but this had had that _thing_ in it. He could not imagine how New Directions could lose this competition.

He had grown upset with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. They had left their family for solos. Okay, that sounded girlish and emotional. But still. Whenever he saw the so called Trouble Tones, he tried to roll his eyes in a very Quinnish way, but when Brittany asked if his eyes were guided by aliens, he decided to go back to his dark glance.

So when they had performed _I Can't Go for That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams_, Puck had done his best not to jump off stage and give those selfish idiots a lesson, but he also knew this was the first time Quinn sung in a very, very long time, so he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"You were good." Puck lied to Quinn when she was surrounded by the admiring glee club, congratulating her. She had been great. She nodded to him approvingly as the Asian girl, who everyone called Tina, surged to hug her, almost crying, murmuring how great she was and how she wished the best for her.

Quinn blushed a little by the affection given her by Lena, no, Tina, and smiled gently as Mike pulled his girlfriend away from her. She looked longingly at them when Mike comforted Tina and Puck recognized how her eyes sparkled with tears.

The slap echoed in the silent auditorium. Puck could make out Finn rubbing his cheek with his hand, probably watching Santana in astonishment. Rachel broke the silence, wailing quietly and leaning over to Finn, and then looked back to Santana, squealing in shock. "Why did you that? He didn't mean for everyone to know it!"

The next ones to stand up were Shelby and Will, who hurried to the front row. Santana breathed slow and deep, ignoring Shelby's tense words of disapproval. Puck heard Rachel ranting if Finn was okay or if he hurt much. The four of them stormed out, Schue telling New Directions and the rest of the Trouble Tones to go home, Shelby dragging stiff Santana out of the auditorium and Finn's brain gearing like he was planning something.

The other show choir left quickly, Mercedes and Brittany among them. They were close as they left the shocked audience. New Directions were still stiff. None of them knew what was going on, but they all knew they eventually would find out via cell phone.

And they did. It was bizarre. When he and Quinn walked to his car, Quinn's phone rang and she answered it quickly, listening to the caller, who was Mercedes, as she almost shouted her news. Quinn didn't freeze as the call went on and on until they were in front of his truck. Finally she said "okay" and cut the call.

"Tell me." Puck demanded instantly, his gossipy side showing its ugly face. He opened the door to her, which she smiled politely to, and waited until he hopped to the car himself from the other side.

"Finn outed Santana in public, and now some politician or something is using her lesbianism against Coach Sylvester in his advertisement." Quinn explained calmly adjusting her seat belt and putting her phone back to her pocket. When Puck didn't start driving, she raised her eyes and frowned at him. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about her?" Puck asked.

"Of course I am worried about her." Quinn said a little too quickly as she made herself comfortable on her seat.

A silence took over the car as she refused to show some sympathy and concentrated on straightening the hem of her sun dress. Puck sighed heavily and thumped his head to the back of his seat, tossing his keys to the back of his truck.

"Q, I thought you were over your craziness after babysitting Beth. What is it now?" He questioned her. It was humiliating. He was acting like he was her dad, when he wanted to be something _very_ different for her. And now that her dad was back in town, she had someone to do the job for her!

Oh.

"Is it about Russel?" Puck asked awkwardly. They both had received scars from their parents, and even when he was a badass and pretended not to care (even when really he did care) he knew it wasn't healthy. And Quinn had this habit of burying all her worries and they all would explode some day, and she would go crazy.

"It's none of your business." Quinn gazed upwards, entwining her fingers and biting her bottom lip.

"It is." Puck disagreed and crossed his arms across his chest. "We're not going anywhere before you promise to talk to Santana and help over this shit before she's doomed! Do you really want her going all Lima Heights or something like that? If you want a bitch slap every day, fine! You're friends. Even I care more than you do, and that's saying a lot."

"_Why should I care?_" Quinn yelled and looked at him, tears in her hazel eyes. "She has Brittany! She has all of you. I'm too _damn_ tired of being the good one, the one who _must_ understand everyone and be there for the world – the whole world! When I was pregnant, Finn cheated on me, I almost got punished for trying to better my reputation – kind of – and Santana was busy trying to seduce you and Finn and everyone else! No one cares, so I won't care either!"

Puck recognized the look on her face. That was the same look she watched Mike and Tina with a little earlier. He knew her words were true – at least partly. No one had really been there; they all had been too busy with their own dreams and problems. Even he as the baby daddy had left her. But it wasn't entirely his fault; she hadn't let him to take care of the three of them.

"_I_ care," he denied her ridiculous claim glaring back at her with an indignant look. "It may be hard to notice because you're so self centered and full of self pity, but I truly care about you. I'm just tired with you constantly turning me down."

Quinn gulped her tears and opened her seat belt. "I see." She opened the door of the truck and walked coldly away, looking back one last time before storming away from the parking lot.

Puck opened the door from his side, setting his other foot on the ground to support him and called after her. "Quinn, come back!"

_Knock knock._

Puck knocked Quinn's home's door. After she had left in the car, he had driven to his house, but hadn't seen Quinn in his way or at his home, so he had thought she might've gone back to her place. She was emotionally unstable, so Puck didn't want her to go crying to her father's shoulder.  
>He was going to find out what was going out with Russel and Judy and Quinn. He had done his best to watch over Quinn. He had spied on her when she wasn't around him, skipping classes to make sure she didn't meet Russel and get hurt.<p>

"Open the damn door!" Puck shouted and kicked the door. The wooden door rattled a bit. He hissed in annoyance and pressed his ear against the door. He heard whispering, but did not make out sentences or even words. It was just all a blur.

He ducked back as the door opened and he saw Russel and Judy Fabray. Big eyed Judy was barely seen behind Russel, whose head was red like a tomato and he had a basketball bat in his hands, which he was clutching to with all of his life.

And Puck was a little afraid. Not for himself, of course. He was in perfect fit and he was (well, had been) a football player. What was Russel Fabray? A pathetic middle-aged man that had been so weak he couldn't even stand that his little girl had been preggo.

But what if he had hit Quinn?

"Is Quinn here?" Puck blurted out, challenging Russel with his hazel eyes.

"No." He snarled and raised the baseball bat in a furious motion, eyes gleaming with excitement. This guy was crazy. What had he been doing for the last two years? And even when he was angry, his mouth twisted into this crazy grin that made him shiver with disgust.

"Go ahead." Puck encouraged him. "Hit me. It all will just prove that you're not man enough to talk this over. What are you even doing here?"

Russel frowned and looked back at Judy, who shrugged, but did not look at her ex husband, but stared at Puck in disbelief. Russel snapped quickly back from his shock by Puck challenging him.

"Judy here has agreed she's in no condition to take care of her daughter, so I'm here to make sure she'll be alright. It's only matter of time before she signs the papers and I'll be Quinn's formal care-giver and Judy will probably give me some money to take care of her – or all of her money. I already have a place planned for us. She'll be glad with her all girl school, where is no punks screwing her over." He chuckled. Puck was about to shout at him, tell that Judy was just behind him, and he should respect her, but decided it was off the point; Quinn. "So you lost Quinn? No surprise. I remember back when she wasn't pregnant. She always said you were just a Lima loser that was lucky enough to get hang out with Finn. I told her to be more respectful. But now that I see you're Jewish, I agree with her. You're nothing. And she is nothing either. It's time for you to realize she doesn't care about anyone but herself."

It was fast. Puck had punched – no, not punched, but hit – him to the ground. Judy slipped backwards; taking support from the door as Russel almost fell on her, and scrambled up and ran to the kitchen. Her ex husband stared at Puck, reaching for his basket ball bat.

"I don't have any respect for you anymore. You seriously want Quinn back only to get money from Judy? What about your tattooed mistress? That's what happens when you're a loser; you go for hot chicks that care about you for your money and when you don't have any, they'll leave you!" Puck spat. "I know you're probably a monster by now, but do you want to screw one more life? She didn't done nothing but tried to make her pregnancy up until you kicked her out. If you want to be something else than a loser, go away from her life. She doesn't need you anymore."

And then he left.

No, he just drove his car to Fabray's neighbors' yard, and then jumped to a bush next to the Fabray's house, wanting to see if Quinn would be back. But before she came, Russel rushed out of the detached house and hopped to his European car, and drove away.

Puck smiled to himself. He hadn't believed Russel would give up (and wasn't sure if he was coming back again) when he had given his speech, but it had seemed to work for a while.

And then, when the evening was turning into night and the breeze made Puck shiver, walked to her house, and rang the doorbell. The door sprang open, and Puck saw Judy hugging Quinn and the both women burst into tears. The door closed when they tumbled inside.

Puck didn't even get to breath with relief as the door opened. It was Judy this time. She looked carefully around and the beckoned Puck. He was a little surprised; Judy had seen him in the bush the whole time. He decided to meet her face to face and walked to her, shaking the leaves off him.

"Puck, you need to talk to her." Judy spoke so fast Puck could just imagine the rest of the stuff she was saying. She hushed him inside her house and up the stairs and then she left him in front of Quinn's door. Puck couldn't believe he hadn't been there before. When he had made love to her, they had been in a party. So this was the first time. And it was exhilarating.

He opened the door and saw Quinn on the edge of her bed, swiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Puck. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess." She sniffed and tapped the bed, inviting him to sit next to her. He goes for it and looks at her. "You know I can fix this, don't you?"

"I know." She sniffs, looking at him, gently smiling.

"Good." He breathes out as she closes the distance between them and lands her lips on his. And then she becomes the center of the world to him. It's all about her, if it wasn't before. He pushes her better to her bed and as she lets him slide his tongue in her mouth, it's like he's back at their sophomore year, seducing her to do something stupid when she was emotionally unstable.

But she bit him lip to snap him back to live in the moment and grabbed him by his mohawk, pulling him closer. With her other hand, she set his hands to her breasts. When she seemed to be sure that he was dazed enough, she began to unbutton her dress.

"I didn't bring protection." He slips out. Seriously? He should stop this, not think it was depending on protection he hadn't really cared about before this night. But instead she continues tugging his mohawk and whispers sexily. "It's okay; I don't care."

"Under normal circumstances I would take my chances, but we have a pretty crappy record," he explained, pulling away from her, and turned his head just in time before she could kiss his lips again when and she whispered to him. "I know, but I need you right now."

"Right now?" He repeated and she stopped her efforts of kissing her.

"I know I've been crazy and I've told you I'm better but it's all just a big, fat and ugly lie." She smiled like a psycho, eyes dark with lust.

"That's why you kissed me?" He got up from her bed, leaving her wander the space where he had been just seconds ago. He looked at her, pissed and disappointed and guilty. He sighed. "See, this happens when you have pity sex."

"You pity me?" Her voice broke down and she rubbed her forehead. "Fine! You don't want this? There's twenty other guys at this school that would kill to get me what I want, they would kill to love me!" She raises her voice and fingers her cross neck lace.

"I don't pity you; I let you down." He hates to say this, but he hasn't helped her. He has just said to her over and over again how crazy she is, or just pretending she was okay to make her feel better, which hadn't worked out. "We all let you down. We spent a week to win a stupid mash up competition and not one person took ten seconds to help you. And you're a freaking mess."

Quinn chuckled, her eyes sparkling with sadness, her fingers raised to her lips, shocked at his words.

"You have been for three years. Ever since I knocked you up."

Quinn takes a deep breath, and Puck sits down next to her, and looks at her. He feels a different energy coming from her; honest and serious. "You don't need your father or a dude or anyone to make you special." It hurts him, even when it could help her. She doesn't really need her. "If there's one person that I'm sure will get the hell out of this town and get something out of herself, it's you."

Now she is smiling a little surprised by his praising. "Maybe I was just getting all my crazy decisions out to the air."

Puck thinks real hard, trying to imagine her Puck-less life out there. "I see you somewhere warm and glamorous like LA or Miami –" he chuckles a little a he looks deep at her eyes. "Or Toronto."

She gets her serious face back again, and for a while she looks so determined he's sure she's going to persuade him having sex with him. "Fine. But you have to do something for me."

_Anything._

"You're staying here, you're gonna lie with me and _hold me_." She demands and takes a comfortable position in the bed.

"Okay. But no funny business." He agrees and lies next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He tries to make her smile by smiling himself, but she just lets him press his head against hers and mumbles. "You really don't pity me? You know, the entire pity sex thing…"

"I don't pity you, never." He promises, and holds him tighter.

**The end was rushed, I know, but I didn't want to be too long.**


	9. Hold On To Me Pt 2

**So… I was gone for a while, sorry. I needed a pause to write in Finnish, my native language, so that I wouldn't forget how to do that. LOL. I seriously struggle to remember a few words in Finnish. **

**This is a shorter chapter, also. I didn't want to stuff this chapter up. **

**Also I don't want Quinn to be crazy or weird or mean to Puck, but it was really, REALLY hard to follow my plans. So she's not broken anymore like she was before, she's now OK with Beth being around and her family issues are gone. But she and Puck still have a lot to do to be together. So she's… OK but not OK about Puck. Even when she wants. So… Yeah. There's also about ten chapter ahead, maybe more, but I plan this fanfiction to end by the episode Goodbye, so no college!Quick. But then I'll write another Quick fic. I've also considered St. Fabray or Quaine fic. **

**Thanks for reviews, they make me smile, but I wish for more critique. And thanks to all who have favorited or put this fic to alerts.**

**I'm still not getting Quinn. Or Puck. So it's still a little OOC, but I hope it doesn't disturb you. **

**Oh, after the next chapter I'll write from Quinn's POV. It's gonna be kind of Unholy Trinity chapter, not so much Puck, but more about Fabrittana and Quinn's feelings about Puck.**

**So yeah, enjoy. **

"Mister Schue, I got something for this week's assignment," Puck raised his hand up and stood up from the row of chairs.

After Santana had been brutally outed, Finn had announced a Lady Music Week and gathered two rivaling show choirs together in the same room. After a really gay number by Kurt and Blaine and a weird version of a Cyndi Lauper song he had wanted to bring some rock to the choir room. Somebody had to keep the masculinity of that room up, since Sam had left, Rory was apparently a leprechaun, Artie was in a wheelchair and Finn had changed his name to Finnessa.

That's what he told to anybody that would ask about his over romantic but kick ass song. Quinn, who had been glowing for the past two days, had offered to help him find a perfect song by a female artist or to females, but he had lied to her, told that he had already chosen a song to perform.

He found his song with the help of his mother. After he had convinced his mother that he was going to sing to a Jewish girl, she had shown him a song called I'm The Only One and told him to practice outside as she apparently didn't like his singing any better than him speaking, which didn't bother him anymore.

Now he was going to sing his song to Quinn, New Directions and Trouble Tones.

"That's great!" Schue looked surprised. It had been a while he had last sung. Others just prepared for a ridiculous number. Seriously, were they waiting for him to sing a song like Hot for Teacher? Now that would be ridiculous. Unless Quinn would become a teacher. "Whenever you're ready."

When he started his number, he saw a smile creeping instantly on Quinn's face. He didn't really need encouragement, but if he had needed, that familiar, lingering smile of hers would've been that encouragement.

"_I need you to sing a duet with me to make Finn jealous." Rachel asked, well, informed or even ordered him._

_And then they had sang Need You Now. He couldn't help but feel guilty of singing that song with Rachel. It wasn't Quinn's and Puck's own, special song, but how many times he had thought about singing it with her when he was, eh, self-completing. AKA masturbating. Now, it was mainly sick._

_But when Quinn leaned forward on her chair to fangirl him even when Sam sat right next to her, glaring jealously at her, he couldn't help but grin._

So he went on singing, secretly eye fucking her as she smiled like… like a person that had the greatest smile in the world. But then heads started turning, one by one, winking at blushing Quinn, Rory even whispering something to her, which turned her face brick red. It was just too much.

When he belted out the last line of the lyrics with his ragged voice, and the people started clapping, he realized he needed to save the situation. He didn't want anyone to know he had actually feelings for his baby momma. He needed them to believe he had just tapped her once and then sort of supported through her pregnancy because he wanted to save his pride. Nobody could see his desire for him yet. Not until he was sure that she loved him and only him. Then he'd do Berries and sing to his loved one a love song every fucking day. And so he grinned, pointing Santana with his guitar. "This is dedicated to you, Sanny. It's a shame that I can't tap you from now on, but I'll be there for you and your needs."

He didn't dare to look at Quinn.

Puck was by his locker, avoiding people from New Directions or Trouble Tones when Quinn marched to him. She looked irritated and gorgeous in her dress. The V-neck made the ice-hockey players take a second look, before turning back to their cheerleader lovers.

Puck let his look wander up Quinn's body as she stopped in front of him, which made her raise her left eyebrow in an adorable way. She probably meant to look angry or dangerous, but she didn't succeed with her beautiful looks.

"Hey." She started the conversation, but her tone made it clear that she meant to say "snap out of it, you idiot!" She smiled as her English teacher walked by, and then bored his eyes back to Puck. He shifted uneasily and got up, closing his locker with a slam. She didn't even flinch.

"I wanted to thank you; Russel called us and told he would leave us alone." She informed him with an icy voice. He was kind of surprised, not having expected he would actually get Russel out of Lima with his little speech. Puck also sensed that wasn't all. She had been literally shining until this moment. She had giggled with Tina and even smiled to Rachel with a kind way. She had been her usual, happy herself. Now she looked too calm and pale, like a ghost.

"I was also supposed to invite you over to dinner at my place, but since you need a rebound for Santana –"She continued with a venomous voice until Puck cut him off.

"Is this what it was all about?" He frowned and growled with frustration and bummed his fist to a wall of lockers. They clattered for a little moment before they silenced. "You know I don't want to fuck her anymore."

"Oh, we all heard it from the context of the song," she barked, eyes flaming and her hands in almost adorable fists. Her purple dress gave him rather good view on her breast area from his position, but he concentrated on her, but he came to regret it later. "Don't you get it? I thought you sang it for me, and then you say it's for _her _and now they think I'm just a one night stand for you!"

"You could never be a one night stand for me!" Puck almost yelled, scaring the other students, who quickly left the hallway. "You never have been, and you never will be! I thought last time at your place proved it. I- I want to be with you." He almost whispered the last sentence.

Quinn rolled her teary eyes and bit her lip as a sign of disappointment. She then closed her eyes as she breathed out. "Are you afraid?"

Anything else. Puck was expecting any other question but that. He didn't even know what she meant, but then she spat as she didn't receive an answer. "Are you afraid to be with me? Are you ashamed about me?" She opened her eyes and looked away, but it was obvious she was sobbing. She sniffed before turning her look at the ground.

"No!" He exclaimed. That was the last thing he would be ashamed about. "It's just… I want to be with you, but I don't know how. I'm afraid of letting go, giving all of myself to you. I know I'm supposed to be Puckazilla, afraid of nothing, but you do things to me. I'm afraid that something will happen and then I'd never be whole again. I'm afraid to love you, because you deserve so much better than me."

Quinn was concentrated to her fingers, but when he finished, she gulped and shook her head. "Puck, all that sounds so sweet, but maybe we're just not meant to be. So, I'll see you at practice tomorrow. Sectionals are next week, so we'd better prepare for once."

They both walked away. Quinn, because she didn't want him to know how disappointed she was. They had been so close to succeed in their relationship, again, but then she had come to realize that she wasn't living a fairytale. And Puck, because he didn't want to be the one to be left alone again.

**Ah. **


End file.
